Kagura Akuryo (The Duel Champion's Daughter)
Kagura Akuryo is a character from The Duel Champion's Daughter. Background Kagura Akuryo is a 2nd year Senior High school student at Issei Institute and the second daughter and fourth child of the Akuryo clan's main branch. She is a member of the East faction of Issei Institute, and is one of the five student directors at Issei Institute's Design and Beauty Department. She is also the captain of the Issei East Dance Team as well as the floor gymnast for the Issei East Gymnastics Team. She has a younger faternal twin brother named Byakuya Akuryo. Languages *Japanese *English *French History Powers and Abilities Abilities *Long Range Combatant *Close Range Combatant *Fan Specialist Powers *Flight :: Kagura can also travel short distances via a mini-cyclone. *Plume ::Using a feather ornament she wears in her hair, she can enlarge it to become large enough for her to climb on and then manipulate the wind to carry it (and her) wherever she pleases. It is her main form of transportation, as she does not have the power to teleport like Naraku or Kanna. From this feather she can observe and follow both friend and foe, as well as attack and defend if need be. It is possible to fall off the feather, as demonstrated by Kohaku when he regained his memories and stepped too close to the edge and fell through it. It also seems Kagura had to be conscious for this ability to work, seeing as how when she lost consciousness after being wounded by Goryōmaru, the feather she was riding shrank and she fell into the river below. *Regeneration ::As long her heart exists outside of her body, Kagura can regenerate to a considerable degree. This ability was best displayed when she healed from a non-fatal blow from Inuyasha's Wind Scar and when she completely recovered from Goryōmaru's laser shot, which had punched a large hole all the way through her chest. Her healing capabilities would still exist if her heart was in her body; however even while Naraku held her heart her regeneration was extremely slow, and certainly could not act fast enough to counter a burst of his strongest miasma. *Dance of Blades (風刃の舞, Fūjin no mai, "Dance of the Wind Blades") ::Waves her fan directly at the enemy, creating a wind gust that morphs as it travels through the air into a plethora of crescent-shaped blades that can pierce through virtually anything. This is her most common attack. *Dance of the Dragon (竜蛇の舞, Ryūja no mai, "Dance of the Dragon and Serpent") ::This move summons several tornadoes to attack her enemies. They can pick up and throw opponents into the air as well as ripping them to shreds with massive wind power. It is her strongest attack and seems to be a bit weaker than Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu, however much weaker than his Bakuryūha, and was deflected by it on one or more occasions. In the manga, it is more simply called Dragon Dance. *Wind Gust (風突風, Kaze toppū) ::Waves her fan rapidly to create a simple strong gust of wind to blow her enemies away, good for defensive purposes or attacks. *Dance of the Dead (屍舞, Shikabane mai, "Corpse Dance") ::Able to control corpses as if they were puppets, to either attack or distract enemies, or protect her from harm by utilizing them as shields. Since her victims are already dead, they are practically invincible, there being few ways to destroy them: slicing them into many small pieces, burning (although this is never actually witnessed) and of course distracting or injuring Kagura as she would then flee and the Dance of the Dead would end. When her control on her victims is released, they foam at the mouth and collapse. Duties at Issei Institute *Student Director of Design and Beauty Department **Co-Student Director of Jewelry Design *Issei East Gymnastics Team *Captain of Issei East Dance Team *Himitsu Detail - Team 23 Category:Female Category:Issei Institute Category:The Duel Champion's Daughter Category:Characters Category:Student Directors Category:Yokai